Ruina
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Él estaba muerto, entonces el todo se iría con él, incluido ella. Viñeta.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De alguna manera siempre había estado ahí. Y ella lo sabía. Ya era costumbre ver incomprensibles reflejos sobre aguas turbulentas. E incluso le costaba comprender si estas eran turbias o cristalinas. Los términos medios también eran confusos, inentendibles. Y así estaba bien. Hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no saber. Era algo que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de sus entrañas. Y aunque era doloroso todo había valido la pena. La colectividad no importaba, no era algo que debiese saber, o tal vez sí, pero no le importaba, iría en contra de esa naturaleza hasta el fin de los tiempos. Haría aquel peso infinito a un lado. Sí. Siempre creyó que había otro peso equivalente del otro lado de la balanza. Siempre lo había creído. Nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera las advertencias nocturnas, o los gritos agónicos en aquellas visiones cáusticas que parecían taladrarle el cráneo y los sesos en el más agudo y espantoso dolor. Porque ella podía con todo eso, con eso y con más, el infinito podía incluso multiplicarse infinitamente y ella sería capaz de dejarse masacrar. Su cuerpo, su cabeza, su mente, sus entrañas, su alma, todo podía hacerse trizas y aún seguir desgarrando aquellos fragmentos de la existencia. Una y otra vez. Hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hasta que el omnipotente decidiera reducir todo al polvo cósmico, o hasta sumergir todo en una vorágine nebulosa y oscura.

Pero cuando aquel ser reemplazó la carne, se dio cuenta de que todo aquello seguía siendo un precio ínfimo, nimio. No era suficiente. No era equivalente. Todo había sido un precio injusto. Después de todo ni ella misma comprendía su propia colectividad cósmica. Y al no comprenderla, al querer seguir sumida en la ignorancia, pese a la consciencia ardiendo y latiendo en su interior, deseosa, y extremadamente hambrienta y enferma, ella siguió en aquel cuento de hadas maldito, falso y trastornado.

Ella no pudo con la verdad, codificarla era algo que había elegido no hacer. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que la redujo a ser el más miserable e indigno ser de toda la colectividad, lo que la destruyó fue su propia verdad. Después de todo, ella era el vacío hecho carne.

Su verdad.

_La Semidiosa. _

Qué gran burla sardónica, seca y desquiciada era su existencia. La verdad de sus genes, la percepción absoluta. No era digna. Ella no era un error, pero era un aborto del sistema natural, era lo más caótico y desequilibrado que podía existir.

Y aquel ser oscuro era su creación.

Hijo de sus entrañas, el error de la ubicuidad encarnada, el ser prepotente hecho castigo, el estigma ignominioso de la Semidiosa.

Su verdugo.

Y él pareció saber lo que pasaría.

—Es tu culpa. Tú me hiciste así. Es tu culpa… —dijo con una voz enloquecida, ojos desorbitados y trastornados.

Y fue el primero en desaparecer.

La furia y la locura se desataron en su más energúmena horridez. El oscuro y purulento cielo desató su diluvio ácido. El viento rugió como un tornado imperioso y escalofriante. La Semidiosa tenía un enfermizo aspecto catatónico. El caos en el interior era expresado en la naturaleza. Los guerreros supieron del inminente peligro que acechaba. Esto no era como en otras ocasiones, ella no era un enemigo como Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo o incluso Black. Ella era la creadora.

La Diosa del Caos.

La Madre de Todo.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ella ni siquiera necesitó moverse. Una extraña y abrumadora energía la protegía a la vez que atacaba a todo el que se le acercaba para intentar detener aquella locura. Era como un fuego invisible que sumergía a todos en un dolor indescriptible, inenarrable. Todos empezaron a quemarse y a proferir gritos espeluznantes, efluvios de sangre empezaron a teñir la álgida tierra de escarlata. Las cabezas empezaron a explotar, la carne comenzó a abrirse de los cuerpos crudamente, dejando ver las vísceras y demás órganos rojos y cuantiosos. El canto de destrucción y el caos reinaba alrededor de la mujer, perdida en la vorágine de su propio vacío.

Le habían quitado su equilibrio existencial.

No.

Nunca hubo equilibrio.

Nunca hubo un intercambio justo.

—¡BASTA! —dijo una voz profundamente lastimera y desesperada.

Pero él también terminó reducido a un revoltijo de carne desgarrada y efervescente. Todos los guerreros denominados como los más poderosos de los doce universos bailaban la danza de la destrucción y cantaban una estentórea melodía de muerte violenta.

Y mientras cada ser viviente moría con en una inconmensurable agonía, el mundo se iba desquebrajando, víctima de su propia naturaleza encolerizada. El planeta entero estaba siendo arrasado. Los seres vivos eran despedazados desde las entrañas de su propio universo interior.

Si _él _había muerto en aquella nebulosa rojiza y desquiciada, por causa del propio hijo maldito que ella misma había creado, entonces todos morirían.

Incluida ella.

Cuando la lágrima roja cayó por una de sus mejillas, ella se vio prisionera por los ojos de profundos y penetrantes verde y gris. En esta posibilidad el deseo era equivalente. Entonces el omnipotente actuaría según el deseo predominante.

—Aquí tampoco lo has logrado —declaró el superior con la voz neutra.

Un instante después, la existencia de la Diosa del Caos fue borrada.

.

.

.

**N/A: Otra posibilidad del universo de Furia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
